Paint Wars
by H.U.soldier13
Summary: Amy and Liam take it upon themselves to annoy the crap out of Reagan and Karma.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by a prompt I found on otppromts. tumblr .com**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

I grinned as the bell rang. You'd think I'd be annoyed that I had to go to class, but I actually liked this class. Sometimes. Okay, only when _she_ is in there.

"You're excited to go to class?" Liam groaned, grabbing his bag out of his locker.

I nodded. "And you know exactly why."

"Yeah, I know. Reagan is in there." He said, shoving his math book into his locker.

"Shouldn't you be happy, too? In case you haven't noticed, Karma is in there, too."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He swung his locker shut. "Doesn't mean I'm happy to go to class."

"Oh, c'mon. You're just grouchy because you got yelled at by Stevenson in math." I ruffled his hair, making him glare at me. "Just wait, in a bit you'll be happy again. You love art."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

Liam and I took it upon ourselves to annoy the crap out of Reagan and Karma as much as we can in art. As we got closer to the art room, I felt something weird in my stomach every time I thought about seeing Reagan. Is this what butterflies felt like?

When we walked in I quickly scanned the room, searching for her.

"She's not here, huh?" Liam turned to me after he looked around.

"Nope." I sighed. Now I really didn't want to be in this class anymore.

"Want me to sit by you today?" He asked.

"It's okay." I waved him off. "Go flirt with Karma."

He grinned at me as he went off toward the empty seat next to Karma. The only two empty seats left in the class were right behind them.

I sat down behind them right on time to hear Karma say, "Do you really have to sit here, Booker?"

I chuckled as they started bickering. I started getting different types of paints for the poster.

"Oh no." I heard that voice. I looked up to see Reagan standing right by Karma's desk. She turned to Karma, trying to whisper, "Please don't tell me the only empty seat is right next to her?"

"I'm sorry. Booker sat by me, and I tried to get him to move, but he wouldn't." Karma whispered. She looked at me through the corner of her eye. "I know she does her best to annoy you-"

"You realize I can hear you, right?" I said, loudly.

Karma looked at me. "Uh-"

"Whatever. It's okay, I'll just ignore her." Reagan said, walking over to the empty desk next to me.

"Good luck trying to ignore me." I looked at her. She didn't say anything, grabbing some of the paint from her poster. "Oh, you're serious, you're actually going to ignore me?" Again, she didn't answer. "Okay fine. Don't even say anything."

I couldn't stand her ignoring me, so I was going to try my best to get a reaction out of her. I leaned closer to her, reaching behind her for one of the paint bottles, making sure my hand "accidently" ran lightly across her lower back.

I smirked when I felt her tense up. I made sure to touch her again when I put the bottle back, but this time she turned toward me with a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"Don't touch me." She said.

"Wait, I thought you were ignoring me?" I smirked.

"Shut up."

"Woah, someone's not in a very happy mood today." I said. "What's your problem?"

"You are my problem."

I put my hand across my heart, pretending to be hurt. "Me? What did I do?"

"You know what you did."

"What? Accidently touching you?" I asked.

"That was no accident. You're just pervert."

"Don't act like your didn't like it."

"I didn't. So can you please stop your shit?" Reagan asked, turning away from me.

"Fine." I said, dropping my paintbrush into the paint, causing it to splash everywhere, including on her.

Her jaw dropped when she looked down at her shirt. "You asshole! You totally did that on purpose."

"I did no such thing." I said, turning away from her.

"Hey, guess what?" I heard her say from behind me.

"What?" I looked at her. She had her hand suspiciously behind her back.

"Payback's a bitch." She said, before throwing a bottle of paint at me. Some of the paint splashed on me when the bottle hit me, catching me off guard.

"Oh it's on!" I shouted before grabbed some paint, throwing it in her direction.

Before I knew it, paint was flying from every direction, but I was mostly focused on getting paint on Reagan, that I didn't notice the whole class join in.

That is until the teacher started yelling. "Stop it, right now!" Everyone froze, some still holding paint, and turned to look at her. "Who started this?"

Almost all of the hands pointed over at Reagan and I (those assholes.) The teacher narrowed her eyes at us.

"You both have now just received detention tonight." She said.

Reagan's jaw dropped, and I tried to keep the smile off my face when I realized I was going to be alone with her for an hour after school.

The rest of my day was spent anticipating the detention with her. I made sure I was late to detention, trying not to seem too excited to be in there. Not that the teacher was surprised, I was always late for detention.

The teacher didn't really pay attention to us, and left after we were ten minutes into the detention. It left me alone with Reagan.

I turned toward her, barely opening my mouth, but she interrupted. "Please don't start."

"I haven't even said anything."

"Good. Let's keep it that way."

I kept my mouth shut for a good fifteen minutes before deciding to try and speak to her again. "You're the most beautiful painting I've ever seen."

She looked up at me. I saw the blush spread across her cheeks, the corners of her mouth twitching up. I just smiled and turned away, just in time for when the teacher walked into the room.

* * *

**Kinda sucks, but oh well, I was bored. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently it takes like six reviews to convince me to write another chapter. I bet you guys are surprised that I even wrote another one.**

**Guaranteed you might get hungry while reading this, so just do yourself a favor and get some food or something. Anyways I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

I shrugged off my flannel, tying it around my waist. "Are you serious?"

Liam shrugged, stuffing his hand back into his pocket. He pulled out a hand full of stuff, letting the things fall out of his hand and onto the lunch table. The items consisted of a few dollar bills, coins, and an empty gum wrapper. Theo set to work, hunching over the table, counting out the money. "It's three dollars and seventy-three cents."

"What the hell are we supposed to do with that?"

Alex, a friend from our math class, snorted. "Aren't you supposed to be rich?" It earn her a glare.

"Well I have a ten." Lauren threw a ten on the table.

I pulled a five out. "Do you think we have enough yet? We all eat for like ten people, so its probably going to cost a lot."

"Whatever, I eat like three tacos. You guys eat five." Lauren glared at me. "I'll get you back for calling me fat."

"You ain't gonna do shit." I shook my head.

"We'll see about that."

"Can you guys not argue? We don't have food, this is a serious matter." Alex interrupted.

"Okay, so tacos cost one fifty for like two. And the Mexican cokes cost another one fifty…" As Theo started launching into an explanation of how much money we were going to need, I zoned out as I spotted a flash of purple hair walking through the crowd.

I felt something pelt me on the side of the head, snapping me out of my staring. "What?"

"You look like a creep. Stop staring. " Lauren bluntly stated. "And we need like another ten or fifteen bucks."

"Where are we going to get that?" They all shrugged. "Well this is great."

Liam turned to Alex. "Why don't you ask Warren? He has the hugest crush on you."

"That's mean, just using him for money." Alex shook her head.

"I thought you said this was a serious matter."

She sighed, getting up. "Fine, motherfucker."

* * *

I opened my eyes, hearing banging on the door. "Amy, you're going to be late!" I heard my mother shout from the other side of the door.

I frowned, my brain still hazy from sleep. Why was I going to be late?

I glanced at the clock. It was seven twenty. Then the realization sunk in. It was supposed to have rang at seven. My alarm didn't ring, although I could have sworn that I had set it the night before. If I was late to Stevenson's class again, she was going to be on my ass.

In my haste to get out of bed quickly, I rolled out of bed. Literally. I jumped up, taking clothes from my closet as quickly as possible, not caring if it went together or not.

I was out of the house sprinting toward the school in record time, only taking ten minutes. By the time i made it to the school, most of the students were making their way inside. The stupid bell probably already rang. I ran around the edge of the lockers, slamming into something.

I fell forward, landing onto whatever I had crashed into. Or whoever I crashed into. Our legs were a bit tangled together, so it was a bit of an awkward position. I lifted my head up, glancing down at whoever I had knocked down.

My green eyes made contact with the brown one's that I looked forward to seeing. I smirked as I realized I was on top of Reagan. "Hi."

"Are you seriously smiling right now?" Reagan growled.

"Yeah. I quite like this position."

"Get off me."

"Are you sure?" I asked. She shoved me off, as her answer. I chuckled, starting to gather her stuff that had spilled out of her bag when I had crashed into her. "Here." I held them out to her.

She snatched them out of my hand, opening her bag to stuff them in. I peaked in noticing a bright yellow box sticking out. I laughed, causing her to look up at me. "What?"

"Why do you have a box of waffles in your bag?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I was late and hungry." She explained.

"So you take an entire box?"

"Shut up."

I snorted. "Well can I have a taste of your waffles?"

"No, but you can have the finger." She flipped me off.

"Oh, c'mon." I begged.

She pulled out one of the waffles. "Fine. If it'll get you to shut up."

I shook my head, smirking. "I wasn't talking about those waffles…"

"Fuck you." She threw the waffle at me. I managed to catch it before it hit me in the chest.

I took a bite. "You know you want to."

"God, you're so annoying." She glared, before turning on her heel, walking away. Normally, I would be sad that she was leaving, but she was giving me a great view. I smirked, satisfied that I was back on her shit list, knowing that it meant I could annoy her even more.

I walked in the direction she went, actually heading to class this time. I walked into the math class that I shared with Liam and Lauren, and sat down next to them.

"You barely made it." Liam commented, shoving a bagel toward me.

"Thanks." I took it. "My alarm didn't ring."

"I told you i would get you back for calling me fat yesterday." Lauren said.

"You turned off my alarm?" I looked at her. Lauren nodded, smiling at me sweetly. "You're a bitch."

"I know."

* * *

**Are you hungry yet?**

**I may or may not write a third chapter for the hell of it. Then you'll get why I added the whole waffle idea in there. (Don't get too excited, I'm a bit lazy.)**

**This chapter was inspired by this prompt:****Person A of the OTP is late and literally runs into Person B on their way to work/school/etc. Person A is physically smaller yet manages to bowl B over and send their belongings flying. How does Person B react? Bonus: Person C set the entire thing up by shutting off A's alarm clock, and making sure B was in a position to intercept A.**

**Found the prompt at otpprompts. tumblr. com (no spaces), so if you want to go find your own prompts.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I updated sooner. And sorry it's a bit shorter than the last one, you guys have no idea how hard it was to write it so that it somewhat made sense. **

**Anyways, go get food or something, and enjoy. (Preferably waffles.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

"I can't go. I'm hanging with Theo tonight." Lauren stuffed her notebook into her bag as we were exiting our math class.

I scoffed. "Boo, you whore."

"I swear to god if you say one more Mean Girls quote..." Lauren glared at me.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me... but I can't help it that I'm so popular."

Liam and I burst out laughing, high fiving when she rolled her eyes and walked away. "I think I found a new method of annoying people."

Liam smiled as the bell rang. "Gonna test this new method on your future girlfriend?" He waggled his eyebrows.

I nodded, mischievous smile plastered on my face. "You know it." I walked into class, noticing that Reagan was already there, but Karma still wasn't. I basically sprinted over to the chair, plopping down next to her, looking at her expectantly.

She turned around with a smile on her face, probably expecting Karma. The smile quickly faded. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Reagan growled, when she saw me.

I grinned. "Damn."

"What?"

"I'd rather see you out there shakin' that thang." I loudly said. A few people turned, looking at me. Some had smiles on their face.

A blush spread across her face. "Don't start."

"But you're like… really pretty."

"Thanks?" She said, uncertainly.

"So you agree?"

"What?"

"You think you're really pretty?"

Reagan looked at me. "Umm-"

"She's quoting Mean Girls." Karma said, as she walked by our desk. She glanced around the classroom, sighing in defeat when she realized that the only empty seat was right next to Liam.

Reagan rolled her eyes. "Please shut up."

"I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy…" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at her glare. Although, Liam could not contain himself, and burst out laughing. Even Karma had a smile on her face.

"Are you seriously-"

"Don't let the haters stop you from doing your thang."

"What can I do to get you to shut up?" Reagan asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well now that you ask how about a ki-"

"Don't answer that question."

"Alright then." I paused, thinking for another quote. "Gretchen stop trying to make fetch happen! Its not going to-"

Reagan stood up, making her way over to Karma. "Please switch with me?" Karma nodded, taking her new seat by me.

I leaned over. "Don't have sex because you will get pregnant and die." Karma shook her head, but still managed to crack a smile.

Liam turned around, a mischievous look in his eye. He pointed to his phone. I got out mine to see he had sent me text.

_We should switch seats_

I nodded, quickly gathering my art, and took Liam's spot. Reagan still hadn't noticed that I had switched seats, so I leaned into her ear, "That's why her hair's so big. Its so full of secrets." She flinched, glaring at me.

I stayed silent for a bit, trying to think of more quotes. "On Wednesdays we wear-" I didn't finish the quotes as she shoved a waffle into my mouth.

"Shut up, will you?" I pulled out some of the waffle, chewing what was already in my mouth. Before I could finish the waffle, the bell rang, and she jumped up, speed walking out of the class with Karma.

"I want my pink shirt back!" I shouted before she could exit.

Liam came to stand next to me. "Just when i thought you couldn't annoy her even more."

I snorted. "I'm definitely not done annoying her." I said, as we walked out into the hallway. I stood on my tip toes trying to find her purple hair. I found her standing by Karma's locker. "My target has been located." I weaved my way with Liam through the crowd until I was close enough behind her to shout, "She doesn't even go here!"

She turned around. "Why are you so obsessed with me?"

I smiled when I realized that she quoted mean girls. "Four for you Glen Coco. You go Glen Coco!"

"Oh my god, you're still quoting Mean Girls?" Lauren glared, popping up next to me.

"Its so fetch!"

* * *

**So that just happened... Its weird I know. This is the type of shit that happens when I have no sleep. ****But anyways, its always fun to annoy people with Mean Girls quotes. Like please, go do it to someone. And record yourself.**

**This chapter was based off another prompt: ****Imagine Person A quoting the whole of Mean Girls and the only way Person B will get them to shut up is by stuffing waffles in their mouth.**

**I found the prompt on otpprompts. tumblr. com, so if you want to get some prompts.**

**And now you guys know why I put the whole waffle thing.**

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**P.S I WANT WAFFLES!**


End file.
